Birthday Present
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Hey, why did you-!" She found herself over his shoulder cave man style, cutting off the rest of her complaints. "Now this should be faster." He said, practically running.


**Um… Really I don't where I was going with story… so I hope there not too oc and plz excuse the mistakes I'll fix them later… I don't own Fairy Tail. This story is M for a reason so if you're not into the kinda stuff leave now. This takes places two years before Lucy joins.**

It was her night. The night she turned 16. The night where she transition from a girl to a woman.

_**And she liked it.**_

As always Fairy Tail used any excuse to party and drink to oblivion. Cana watched from the bar as her make shift family make fools of themselves. The younger kids weren't older enough to drink yet so they only had juice of soda which Natsu complained of… a lot.

"Why can't I have alcohol?! Everyone else is!" the young dragon slayer complained to Makarov who ignored him.

'I feel ya Natsu. But you gotta wait your turn like I did.' Cana thought tipping back her rum and lime.

She really does lover her family, the party, the gifts. Even her oblivious father wished her a happy birthday. The only thing that'll make this night complete was…

"Hey birthday girl."

Her heart jumped into her throat from that rough voice. She turned slowly in her chair to connect with orange eyes. "Laxus." She murmured, a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

He was sitting down next to her, an alcoholic beverage in his hand. "Why are you sitting down by yourself? You're the star of the show." He said.

She shrugged, drowning the rest of her drink.

"This is usually. Usually you'll be loud and bold."

She looked at him with a frown. "Are you calling me annoying?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. "No, it's just that you been going nonstop about your birthday for weeks. Telling everyone what to get you and what kind of party to have. But now you're just sitting here by yourself."

Her eyes widen in surprise as she looked at him. "You pay that much attention to me." She murmured softly.

This time a faint blush appeared on Laxus's cheeks as he looked away. "N-no! You were whining about it so much everybody heard."

She couldn't help the big smile that came across her face. No matter how much he tries to convince her, she knew that he cared about her. Maybe as a friend, but that's all going to change tonight. She didn't buy this sexy tight strapless dress that was as red as Erza's hair for nothing. Besides he was looking at her breast from the corner of his eyes.

"So Laxus, where's my birthday present?" she asked mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Hmph, you already have enough presents." He said not a hint of remorse showed.

She got closer to him, putting her arms together so that her cleavage was basically in his face. "I know the perfect gift you can give me." She whispered noticing that his eyes were latched firmly on her chest. '_Perfect.'_

He swallowed audibly. "What?" His voice sounded dry.

She liked that.

"Be my first." She was looking him dead in the eye, getting the seriousness of the situation across.

Surprises flicker across his face. He wouldn't be more if she pulled out a gun and shot him. But then again it's Cana. He knew she's been crushing on him since he was teen and she a kid. At first he ignored it, thinking she'll get over it.

But she didn't…

To make matters worse she only gotten more and more beautiful over the years. Dear God… she had her breast in his face begging to be fondled and fucked. He suddenly stood up, towering over her smaller form. "You sure you want to go through with this girl? Having sex with a dragon slayer will have you limping." There was a feral grin on his face as he stared down at her.

It was her time to swallow. The look on his face was seriously turning her on. "Oh yeah. I'm very sure." She said giving him a smile.

A dark look came across his face. "Alright then." He grabbed her hand, pulling her along towards the exit.

"Hey Cana where are you going?" Erza asked coming out of know where.

"Beat it brat. Adult business." Laxus said walking past her.

The red head frowned ad Cana hit him on the arm. "Don't be rude. Anyway Erza we'll be back. Laxus forgot my present at his house and we're going to go get it." She said.

The scarlet girl nodded. "Alright."

They left out of the guild.

Makarov and Macao was watching the two with knowing looks in their eyes.

"Looks like you're going to be a great grandpa Master." Macao said patting the older man on the shoulder.

Laxus was walking fast towards his apartment, dragging Cana like she was a rag doll. She couldn't match his long legs with her shorter ones.

"Slow down Laxus!" she snapped.

He stopped suddenly, causing her to bump right into him.

"Hey, why did you-!"

She found herself over his shoulder cave man style, cutting off the rest of her complaints.

"Now this should be faster." He said, practically running.

"I can walk you know! Put me down."

He ignored her, coming towards his apartment. Without any efforts at all he took out his key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He went inside, kicking the door closed.

"We're finally here." He said placing her on her high heeled feet.

She crossed her arms. "You know you didn't have to carry me." She said with a pout.

"You're pretty heavy." He said moving his shoulders a bit; he took a step towards grinning.

She gasped stepping back. "Am not!"

He backed her up against the door. He placed both hands beside her head, trapping her. "I don't mind. Just more for me to fucked." He whispered, his voice caressing her ear.

That had her moaning softly. He didn't even do anything and her panties were already wet.

His tongue moved across her cheek as his other hand grabbed her neck pulling her until her eyes were on his.

The sensation of his tongue felt weirdly good. He licked her plump lips, tracing their fullness. She opened her mouth wanting a real kiss. He granted her wish, devouring her lips like a starving man. He loosened his grip on her neck to trail down to her breast; cupping one.

She never been kiss like this before. Sure she kissed guys before, but never this intense. She needed air; leaning back from his lips, she was gasping for breath like a fish out of water.

He didn't stop, peppering her neck with kisses, making love bites here and there.

"Oh Laxus…" she moaned when he bit a special spot that was extra sensitive.

"Fuck that was hot." He growled. "Say it again." He bit down on the spot again.

She moaned out his name clenching his broad shoulders as she felt his erection grow against her stomach.

"Oh man… that was sexy."

She felt proud that she could make the great Laxus sound out of breath.

"Smirking at me huh?" He leaned back going over towards his couch and sitting down.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked confused. She was dying of need over here and he was just sitting down without a care in the world.

"Come over here." He smirked.

With a raised eyebrow she went over towards him.

He motioned her to stand in front of him. "Now strip." He said putting his arms behind his head, the picture of peace as he grinned.

She sputtered looking at him in disbelief.

"Don't look at me like that. Hurry up and do it and make it look sexy."

Cana narrowed her eyes at him before shrugging. '_What the heck?' _She place on finger to her mouth and licked, looking at him with a seductive look. The other hand trailed down her neck slowly before going towards her breast, cupping one. She fondled the hardening nipple moaning out softy.

She heard him take a deep breath through the nasals. Well at least she knew that she wasn't the only one affected. Her other hand fondled the other breast, hardening the other nipple, before moving on towards the end of her dress. She hiked it up a bit teasing him with a glimpse of her black lace panties.

She took a glance at him only to have her heart skip a beat. His hands were fisted on the couch's arms. There was something very inhuman in his eyes as he stared, no glared, intensely at her. She couldn't help an inward smile. 'Now who's smirking now?'

Teasing him was good and all but he looked ready to pounce on her so she turned her back and unzipped her dress. The dress pool around her feet as she bended over, giving him a nice view of her covered mound. She looked over her shoulder giving him a wink.

He leered at her. "Turn around and take those got damn panties off."

It was kinda of hot being order around; doing what she was told, she reached to take off her shoes as well but he stopped her.

"Leave those on. I want them wrap around me."

She turned to look at him, fully naked except for her heels, only to gasp.

He already took off his shirt, showing off hard muscles and washboard abs. His erection was out pointing at her as he spit on it, lubricating it. "Hop on Cana." He said smirking.

She went to him like a woman damn, climbing on his lap. She felt his erection at her opening, already trying to stretch her.

He grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Listen Cana… I don't do gentle. You'll probably come out of this with a limp. So if you want to back out I understand." His eyes bored into hers making sure the message get across.

She looked at him for a moment, her heart filling with emotion. He was trying to give her a choice for her first time. That was sweet. She bonked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Don't tell me after the fact that I'm naked stupid." She snapped.

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not stupid! Now answer the got damn question."

She rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to leave I would've been gone by now. Besides this is my birthday present. Now hurry up before Erza gets the idea in her head to come looking for us."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You are something else Cana." There was some kind of gentle expression on his face as he looked at her.

She felt herself blush. "W-whatever." She muttered pouting.

He kissed those pouty lips, making her pulse jump. "Alright brace yourself." He murmured, grabbing her thighs and spreading them as wide as possible.

She nodded holding on to his broad shoulders tightly. He thrusted inside stretching her. Even though she was prepared for it, it stilled hurt. God, it felt like a 10icnh pole was impaling her.

And he wasn't fully in yet.

The next thrust he broke her hymen barrier, claiming her. She yelled out to the night, latching on to his shoulders to draw blood.

Man she was tight! He never been with someone so tight, most of the girls he been with were already experience. He clenched her hips, pulling her down on him as he thrusted up starting a hard rough pace. Her teeth were clenched as she rode him. Once she got over the shock of him being inside it felt pretty good. He was long and thick, hitting a special spot inside her.

"Mmm… yes! Yes! Right there Laxus!" she moaned slamming down on him.

He grunted in her ear, the sound very erotic. Her tits were bouncing up and down in his face, teasing him. He grabbed one in his mouth biting down hard.

"Oh!" That stung. She rode him faster, feeling like a cow girl riding a horse.

Suddenly he stood up, holding on to her thighs.

She instantly put her legs around, her heels digging into his lower back.

"Hold on tight." He said through clenched teeth before bouncing her up and down on his cock. He was penetrating deep at this angle. Her head back, she moaned her pleasure as her arms wrapped his neck. His manhood was touching her most pleasurable spot inside of her.

"Say… my name." He growled, slamming her down on him.

The force of it had her muscles tightening as she climax around him, yelling out his name. "LAXUS!" She sagged against him breathing hard. Her mind was mush from her mind blowing climax that she didn't notice when he moved her towards his other bigger couch, positioning her on her hands and knees.

Without stopping, he thrusted inside impaling her. She was clenching the couch's fabric like a life line as she yelled out her pleasure. He was hammering into with a bruising force, gripping her hips with enough force to cause marks on her skin.

"Yes, Laxus… right there! AHH!"

She was a little shock at the quality of pled in her voice, but he seemed pleased with the inhuman grunting he was doing. He thrusted really hard inside her, trigging another climax for her.

She tighten up on him, making a little difficult to move. But he thrusted three more times before giving out a shout, coming inside her. She felt his warmth inside her and had a fleeting thought that they didn't use protection.

He sagged against her breathing hard.

"Fuck." She murmured after a while.

"My thoughts exactly." He said withdrawing from her.

She hissed feeling their body fluid run down her legs. She felt thoroughly fucked and she liked it.

"Shit…"

She snapped out of her blissful state to look at him over her shoulder.

He was looking at their fluids with something akin to horror. "We forgot to use protection." He grunted closing his eyes on a sign.

"I know…" she agreed fixed herself to sit up right. "Do... do you regret it?" she asked timidly, afraid of his answer. It was both their faults for not taking the proper precautions; even if he did regret it, she wouldn't! Her first time was more than she imagined and it wasn't going to get blotch by this. Suddenly she found herself in his lap as he stared down at her with an unreadable expression.

"Why the hell would I regret it?! With or without birth control I still would've gone in without a condom. I wanted to feel ya Cana as I claim you." He admitted.

Her jaw dropped as she blush ten shades deeper.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he breathed in her scent from her neck. "If… if you do get pregnant I won't abandon you." He murmured.

Slowly her arms came around him as she laid her head against his chest.

That's when she knew then and there that she was in love him…

"-ana. Cana!"

Said woman snapped out of her thoughts, looking at Mira who called her name.

She had a concern look on her face. "Are you okay Cana? You'll been daydreaming for the past hour."

The brunette blinked in surprise. "Really?" she murmured.

Mira stopped wiping the bar counter to stare at the card mage. "Are you feeling well Cana?" she asked. Mira was worried. Ever since she came in, Cana's been sitting in her favorite spot day dreaming. She hasn't even touched one ounce of liquid tonight.

That doesn't happen.

_**Ever.**_

Cana shook her head, a fond smile on her face. "I'm fine. Just remembering some old memories." She murmured touching her stomach gently.

**Plz review :D**


End file.
